1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoe which contains a sole cushioning assembly. The shoe of the present invention has particular use as a jogging shoe or any type of athletic shoe, protecting the feet of a user from injuries which occur during jogging on or use of hard surfaces, and has other uses such as providing comfort to those who must stand on hard surfaces for many hours of the day and providing insulation from extreme hot and cold surfaces. The sole cushioning assembly can be part of the shoe manufacture or a separate unit which can be mounted and adjusted to fit any type of shoe.
2. Disclosure Statement
Shoes containing springs for amusement or for providing comfort are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,513,338, issued Oct. 28, 1924, U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,513, issued Dec. 22, 1925, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,833, issued May 17, 1932. However, none of these patents teach the structure of the present invention which includes hinged sole plates for maintaining flexibility of the sole of a shoe. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,093, issued Feb. 9, 1937, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,694, issued May 6, 1952, shoes containing spike or traction elements are disclosed in which the traction elements are joined to hinged plates secured to the sole. These patents do not teach the use of cushion springs for providing comfort.